1. Field of Invention
The present application relates to the medical devices area, and particularly relates to a multispectral switch fiber optic lighting laryngoscope.
2. Background
Laryngoscope is a critical medical device for patients' airway management, and laryngoscope is used for various tracheal intubation detection and surgery, including airway laryngoscopy. The application environments of Laryngoscope are complex, and different body conditions and inner structures of patients impose very high requirements on laryngoscope in use to deal with high larynx position, premaxillodental protrusion, tongue root shift, glossauxesis, cervical spine injury, small mouth openness, degenerating jaw bones and so on; moreover, when using laryngoscope, physicians often need to cope with bleeding, obstruction from vomiting, and changing degenerating human body condition. Current laryngoscope can only provide white light, making it difficult to effectively illuminate all the above complex environments, and physicians cannot identify inner structures and obstructing objects in the larynx well as a result.